Girls and Guns
by Wiki Vikiki
Summary: What happens when an illigal-trade bust goes awry? Will Five-0 get out unharmed? One-shot.


**Girls and Guns**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN H50!**

Steve McGarret awoke to the rising Hawaiian sun. It was only 6:34, but it was worth it. He yawned and stretched his arms towards the rising sun. "Ooh! Bad idea!" He thought to himself, rubbing his sore, bandaged left shoulder. He thought back to the day before, every last detail still clear in his mind.

* * *

Eric Weston: notorious for international women, drug and gun trafficking. Hawaii 5-0 got a tip from a disgruntled "employee" that he'd be in the warehouse district the next couple of days, overseeing a large shipment of young, Chinese girls, of which he was going to sell to the islands biggest child-trafficking organization.

* * *

Hawaii 5-0 and HPD approached the suspected warehouse. They came to warehouse 16, and stopped, the one beside it, number 15, was the target. It had two rough-looking smokers pacing in front of it, who, in all reality, were actually Weston's guards. A sound alerted the two guards, and they looked up to see the head of the child-trafficking organization; Andrew Russell. This was quite a risky and stupid move. But this just proved how important this trade was. 60 or so guns, for 60 or so young girls between ages 8 and 16. These girls would be used as child laborers and sex slaves. It made Steve sick to even think of it. So he didn't he stayed focused at the task at hand. "Get eyes and ears inside, wait for the exchange, and grab as many of these crooks as possible. It's essential that Andrew Russell and Eric Weston are captured, alive." Those were the orders they had received from Commander Jameson and those were the orders they were to follow. They already had eyes and ears inside. Chin was undercover as Daniel Perionie, the disgruntled "employee" they had talked with. Luckily, Weston didn't hire directly. He had people for that. The radio crackled to life:

"…to see you too Andrew. It's been too long."

"Let's get this started. May I inspect the merchandise?"

"Go right ahead."

"Hmm… they do seem quite, frail."

"Shipping and handling problems. I promise this will not effect performance in any manner."

"Okay. Now, here's my end of the bargain."

"Untraceable?"

"Of course."

"Good to hear."

"Don't you want to see them?"

"Of course! Daniel, open the crate."

"Yessir."

"Uh huh... Sixty you say?"

"Yes, would you like to count for yourself?"

"Ah Andrew, always so humorous. I have people for that. If any are defective this will not only mean the end of our partnership, but the end of your life."

"Oh Eric, always the prankster."

Both men laughed.

"So, Andrew, when will you be coming by to pick up the girls?"

"Oh, my private ship is actually waiting right now."

"Oh? Is it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Good. The take the girls and go. There is no need for us to remain here any longer, it will only put us in danger."

5-0 and HPD rushed into the warehouse.

"You got that right, now put your hands where we can see 'em!" Steve said with his ever-present confidence.

That's when the first shots were fired. Steve dove behind a steel barrel with Danny.

"You 'Kay Steve?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good." Steve popped up for just a second and fired off a few shots.

Instantly, three goons went down, blood quickly spreading from underneath them. Danny peaked around the side of the barrel and fired off three shots as well. One goon went down right away, and he hit the other one in the chest and abdomen. Within a few seconds he was also on the ground. Chin had manage to make his way to Steve and Danny, with only a bullet grazing his hand. It wasn't really bleeding, so they weren't all that worried.

* * *

Within a few minutes they were down to 5 goons, Andrew and Eric. An HPD officer had managed to nail Andrew in the leg, so he wasn't going anywhere, but Eric was. He was slowly making his way to the back entrance. Steve knew it was either now or never, 4 of the 5 goons were re-loading, Andrew was huddled behind a Crate, and Eric was still making his way to the back entrance. Steve jumped up and sprinted towards Eric, who heard Steve and also began to run. The goons began to fire and Steve felt a bullet graze by his abdomen. He bit his lip in an effort to contain his cry of pain, and continued to run after Eric. He turned and ran into a Best Western hotel, and ran up the stairwell, Steve in hot pursuit. They continued to run up the winding stairwell, Steve slowly gaining on him. Eric took a sharp left and exited the stairwell onto the seventh floor. A maid was leaving a room that she had just finished cleaning, when Eric pushed past her running into the room, attempting to close the door on Steve, but he was stronger and was able to push past him. Steve pulled his gun and fired two shots. Eric jumped into one of the bedrooms and only one of the two shots got him, that one shot got him square in the the shin.

"AARG! YOU'RE DEAD YOU SONOVABITCH!" Eric yelled, firing five shots.

One caught Steve in the foot, another in his thigh and the rest went into the wall behind him. Eric tried to fire off more shots, when he realized he had used his last magazine. Steve, was also out. Eric charged/limped at Steve, who easily dogged him, but was not ready for the punch he threw at his gut where he thought the bullet had grazed him. Now he realized it went right through him. Steve gasped in pain, and punched Eric across the face. The two of them had stumbled onto the balcony.

"Steve! Hold on!" He heard Kono yell from the doorway, which momentarily distracted him.

Eric punched him across the face, throwing him off balance, and sending him tumbling over the balcony. Steve clawed at the wall, trying to slow, if not stop, his dissent.

"AARG!"

Even though Steve landed in a garbage bin, where the soft garbage cushioned his fall, a sharp piece of plastic, most likely from an air conditioner, has pierced his left shoulder and caused a gash on his left cheek. Blood began to pool around him. His vision became hazy, he felt dizzy, he was beginning to black out. In the distance he heard Kono screaming his name.

* * *

Steve shook his bandaged head, trying to discard the memory, but it was still there. All of a sudden, he noticed how hungry he was. He swung his legs over the bed onto the cold tiled floor. He attempted to stand, but when he did, pain shot through his legs and abdomen. He collapsed on the floor, the IV poll falling on top of him. He lay there, dazed, for what felt like hours, but in all reality, was probably a few minutes, before Danny came in.

"Oh my god, STEVE!" He yelled, shacking his shoulder.

Steve groaned. He didn't have enough pride, or energy left to answer.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Danny yelled.

Two nurses came rushing in. Together, they helped Danny get Steve back into bed. Steve only vaguely remembers the covers being pulled over him before he blacked out once again.

* * *

Steve woke up once again. The Hawaiian sun was setting, turning the sky a fiery shade of red. Danny was in a chair beside his bed, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. Chin and Kono were fast asleep in the chairs across from his bed.

"Hey guy's look who finally decided to join the land of the living." Danny said, startling Chin and Kono out of their slumber.

"Steve, I'm so sorry." Kono said. She blamed herself for Steve's accident. If she hadn't called out to him, he probably wouldn't be here right now.

"Kono, it's okay, it's not your fault." Steve said, knowing what she meant.

"Y'know, if I weren't so damn glad you're alive, I'd kick your Super SEAL ass all the way to Jersey." Danny said, smiling.

All of a sudden, a look of realization came over Steve's face.

"Danny, how long have you been here?"

"All day, why?"

"Shouldn't you be with Grace?"

A look of sadness came across the group.

"Steve, today's Thursday."

"No, it can't be! Yesterday was Friday!"

"Steve, you've been in a coma for just under a week."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. He went over a list of his injuries.

• Bullet to the abdomen

• Bullet to the thigh

• Bullet to the foot

• Gash on cheek

• Wound on shoulder

He knew he was forgetting one. He lifted his good hand to his head, and found a bandage. Oh yeah, right.

• Head injury

He reached his good hand to the back of his head and found his hair had been crusted over with dried blood. He swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm getting out of here." He announced.

"NO!" The team yelled all at once.

A younger-looking, blond nurse came into the room.

"What's all the fuss about?" She asked.

"Nothing" Steve mumbled, swinging his legs back, pulling the covers over them.

He really hated hospitals. He looked up, and standing in the doorway, was Catherine. She had tears in her eyes. She ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Oww… Cath, shoulder…"

"Oh, sorry Steve!"

"It's okay."

"You know, you are the only person I know who could have a shoot-out with an entire band of terrorists, and escape with only a twisted ankle, but nearly kill yourself busting an illegal trade."

Everyone stared at Steve.

"Catherine!" Steve said, sounding quite annoyed. "That was classified!"

"Woah, woah, woah, you did what?!" Danny said flabbergasted.

Catherine leaned down and kissed Steve right where the gash on his cheek was healing.

"Now you get better, I need to get back and finish up some work. I just came by to see that you're okay."

"Okay, go finish up your work, unfortunately, I'll still be here when you come back."

They shared a short, but passionate kiss before Catherine left.

Chin, Kono and Danny stayed a little while longer until they had to leave.

"If you're feeling better tomorrow, and the doctor sees that you're fit to leave the hospital, then you can leave." The nurse told Steve before Kono, Chin and Danny left.

"Good luck brah." Chin said before they left.

* * *

That night, Steve fell asleep to the thought of getting out of this wretched place.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't updated my other story in a little while, so I thought it'd be fun to write something else. Don't worry though, T.A.R. will be updated soon! **

** Okay, on a completely unrelated note, you guy's are awesome! I know, I know, you have more important things that you'd rather do, like cleaning your room or doing homework (sarcasm) so thanks for reading this!**

** Hoped you liked my one-shot!**

**- The author, Wiki**


End file.
